


Levi x Reader Hot and Bothered

by SilverFoxRedRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxRedRose/pseuds/SilverFoxRedRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Part 2 (Extended Ending) of my Levi x Reader Hot and Bothered series.  Part 1, as well as all the other parts, can be found on my deviantart account here: <a href="http://silverfoxredrose.deviantart.com/art/Levi-x-Reader-Hot-and-Bothered-Part-1-483077355">Hot and Bothered Part 1</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi x Reader Hot and Bothered

“Solve…my-my…problem?” You squeak. 

“Yes,” Levi answers drawing you in closer. “It’s the only way...”

Levi ends his remark with a smoldering kiss, branding your lips with his. Your mind clears except for one question swirling around in its confines. 

_Is…this…really…happening?_

You pull back the urge to pinch yourself and manage to return Levi’s kiss, albeit haphazardly. The truth is you had no idea what you were doing. Your dreams had been just that…dreams. They were in no way comparable to the reality of Levi’s touch; of what was happening now.

Thankfully, Levi assumes the lead, pushing you in the direction of his desk until you feel the edge of it pressing against your backside. He wastes no time in clearing it off and lifting you up to where you sit facing him. He settles himself between your legs and wraps them around his narrow waist.

“So tell me…” he murmurs, leaning in and kissing your neck. “

What do you want me to do?” Levi nips at your skin making you gasp. “How can I make you feel better?”

His questions were laden with sexuality causing images from all the erotic dreams you’ve had of Levi strobe through your mind. A tentative smile reveals itself as you recall one dream in particular.

“What is it, ___________?” Unbidden, you lean backwards and arch your torso toward Levi’s. He takes advantage of the shift in positions and relocates his mouth to the even sweeter area of your décolletage and shoulders.

_We were just like this, him kissing me except…he was…_

Your cheeks flush at the thought of your asking him to reenact this one fantasy but… 

**Levi tempted you, he excited you…he lit you on fire with his every caress.**

A thrilling sensation zips down your spine spurring you to give voice to your desire.

“I want you to-to take your clothes off…” 

“And…” Levi intercedes, rising back up to kiss your earlobes.

“But…but leave the straps on…and…and…your boots.” Levi pauses and remains motionless for a good 20 seconds before taking a step back and looking you straight in the eye.

Without saying a word, Levi shrugs out of his jacket and loosens his cravat letting both articles fall to the floor. He then unbuckles his front straps using the slack to slide the shoulder straps off. 

Your eyes droop with lust as Levi untucks his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, teasing you with the languid unwrapping of his chest and abs. He maneuvers out of it, pulling it off one arm and then the other. He drops it to the floor and kicks it to the side while his hands deftly move to his belt and pants.  
Levi finishes the necessary actions needed to fulfill your request, keeping his gaze on you the whole time. His cream colored skin glowed; his masculinity was harnessed in only by the belts from his uniform and a pair of pristine, black boots. 

*Slight pause brought to you by excessive nose bleeding and a moment to view this picture drawn by a person (not me) who should be sainted at some point in time…*

“Is this sufficient?” Levi asks you evenly. Your eyes roam over each of his delicious features…his perfectly sculpted shoulders, his lean torso, the v-shaped curve of his hips…you blush when you reach his manhood. 

_Even in my dreams…he wasn’t this ‘gifted’._

You take a big gulp and answer Levi breathlessly.

“Y-yes…it’s…you’re…perfect.” A self-satisfied smile appears on Levi’s face. He meanders toward you, grabbing your face and bringing it closer to his.

“Ok, then. What now?” He asks, voice dripping with sex. Your blush deepens as you consult your chosen fantasy.

“I want you to-to touch yourself.” Levi’s breathe hitches slightly at your request before he gives you a throaty growl.

“If you want me to do that, then you better give me a reason. A damn good reason.” Levi moves backwards and looks at you keenly. 

His intimation was clear. It was your turn to disrobe. 

You square your shoulders and bite your lip in determination. You’d come this far and you weren’t going to back down now. You gradually start removing your layers of clothing piece by piece and when you reach your underwear, you notice Levi gently stroking himself, eyes focused on you and your movements.

At that moment a switch flickered in your brain, the self-same switch that seemed to trigger your nightly dreams of Levi. 

“Do…y-you like what you see?” You ask coquettishly. 

“What do you think?” He retorts softly, gesturing with his eyes towards the slow pulsing of his hand over his full on erection.

A wave of longing throbbed within the pit of your stomach as you watch Levi touch himself. You were full of animalistic want and Levi must have sensed your change in demeanor because a wolfish look of pure hunger leaped to his face. He stalks towards you, running his hands through your hair before pulling you towards him by the nape of your neck. 

“You feel that __________?” Levi asks, rocking his hips back and forth, his member prodding at your entrance. “That…is…all…for…you.” 

You nod in understanding.

With a flick of his wrist, Levi pops the clasp on your bra and quickly slides it off your arms. He throws the garment over his shoulder and in the same motion he pulled down your underwear with one hand.

“Step.” You obediently step out of your underwear and watch them disappear somewhere in the corner of his office. 

“How do you want it?” He whispers seductively, rising back up to his full height. While you take a moment to decide, you feel Levi’s hand caressing your inner thigh, two fingers burrowing easily in between them.

“Ahhhh-” Levi’s fingers move in out of your womanhood leaving you without the ability to think.

“Well?” He urges you on.

“The-the-” You stutter helplessly.

“The desk?” Levi fills in. You shake your head emphatically indicating your desire. 

“As you wish…” He hums before pulling his fingers out of you and leading you over to the desk. He turns you around and bends you over the top. Your breasts press against the cool wood while your arms splay out in front of you in anticipation. 

_If this is anything like my…_

Levi thrusts himself inside of you before you can finish your thought. A small gasp elicits itself from your mouth before settling into a more guttural moan. He felt so good driving in and out of you and just when you thought it couldn’t get any better Levi switches positions, lifting up your right leg, angling his hips for a more direct hit.

“Levi!” You call out as his member touches a sensitive area inside you. It was almost painful the way he was filling you up so fully. 

Levi grips your shoulder to steady your shaking body which allowed him to hit you even harder. The sound of skin hitting skin and heavy breathing were the only sounds being made until you felt Levi lean over you and wrap his other hand around your stomach.

“I want you to cum for me, ___________.” Levi utters heatedly. 

He rolls your clit between his thumb and forefinger causing your mind shatter. He then maneuvers the bud into tiny circles, hitting your sweet spot every other time around. Your body begins to shiver, your muscles pulling inward. 

“Cum for me.” Levi commands just as a flash of light crosses your vision and you release all your womanly juices onto Levi’s member. Sensing that you came, Levi stops rubbing your clit and raises up, releasing your leg and grabbing you by the hips.

“Now it’s my turn.” Levi says, driving himself inside of you until he can’t take it any longer. At the right moment, he pulls himself out of you and finishes all over the floor, his head resting on your backside. 

When he regains himself, Levi kisses a trail up your back and nestles his face into the back of your neck inhaling deeply, taking in your erotic scent.

“So how was it, ___________?” 

“Like a _dream_.” You purr with contentment. 

“Well, given the circumstances, I’ll take that as a compliment.” Levi laughs briefly before kissing you on the nose.


End file.
